


The Confession and The Relationship Repair

by biancaduarte



Category: The Expanse (TV)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-03-02
Updated: 2017-03-02
Packaged: 2018-09-27 22:25:24
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 426
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10054214
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/biancaduarte/pseuds/biancaduarte
Summary: Inspired by The Expanse episode 206, "Paradigm Shift"





	

**Author's Note:**

> After Naomi tells the truth, she and Jim set out to repair their relationship.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> See how Naomi and Jim work on repairing their relationship.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I would love your suggestions! :)

The Confession and The Relationship Repair 

(Inspired by the Expanse Season 2, Episode 6, "Paradigm Shift")

 

In the control room of Tycho Station, Naomi, who was at the Epstein Drive that she didn't fire, was thinking to herself about how much trouble she could be in with her boyfriend, Captain James Holden. Naomi felt absolutely guilty for disobeying the man that she loved. Drummer asked, "Hey Knuckles, what's the matter, gufovedi?." 

Naomi sighed and said, "I thought that not firing the Epstein Drive was a terrible thing to do. I feel absolutely guilty for lying to my captain. I feel like I need to get the truth off of my chest, and repair my relationship with him. Think that's a good idea?." 

Drummer smiled and said, "Do what you think is best." Naomi replied, "I will tell the captain the truth...even though he may be furious with me." Drummer said, "The truth will set you free." 

Back on board the Rocinante, Jim was in his cabin, finishing his conversation with his mother when he heard a knock on the door. After he got off of his hand terminal, Jim asked, "Who is it?." Naomi replied, "Your wonderful girlfriend."

Jim chuckled and said, "Come on in, darling." When the woman walked in, she shut the door behind her, kissed her boyfriend, and sat down on the bed. Naomi asked, "You know how I said we fired the Epstein Drive?." Jim said, "Yes. Naomi...are you telling me something I don't know?." 

The woman replied, "I did not fire it. I am sorry. I thought I did something that felt right." Jim asked, "Why did you lie to me? Don't you know you could get in huge trouble for disobedience?." 

Naomi said, "I understand that, but something told me not to fire the fracking thing. I--I am very sorry for disobeying you, Captain. I hope this doesn't ruin our relationship." Jim groaned and said, "No, it doesn't change my feelings towards you. But you shouldn't have lied to me." 

Naomi replied, "I think we need to sleep in our own bunks tonight, while you cool down." The gentleman agreed and said, "You're right. It'll be difficult, but I will imagine you next to me. I love you, honey."

Naomi replied, "I love you too. I think we need to repair our relationship. Could we agree to doing this? I don't want to lose you." 

Jim said with a soft smile after cooling off, "I love you so much, and yes, let's work on repairing our relationship."


End file.
